ice cream lover
by Sweetheart-today
Summary: A girl who could get rid of a hollow by herself and see shinigami's. This definitely caught Toshiro's interest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is kinda my first story so sorry if it sucks :P nonono it'll be great you never know right.**

**But whatever this is a bleach fic and I think everybody knows that I don't own bleach.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro never thought this could happen as long as he was a captain. He was sitting in a swing with a girl who could see hollows and she didn't think it was weird that he had a big sword or that he was in shinigami clothes.

It had all started when he heard his phone beep as he was sitting and watching the sunset. He was just about to get up and go to where the hollow was when a girl ( or was it a boy) rushed past him with a ball in her hands. He was just about to warn her not to go that way when he remembered that he was in shinigami form and she couldn't see him.

Instead he followed her to make sure she wasn't going straight to the hollow. She just kept running and stopped when the hollow appeared. ''Hmm weird its almost like she could see him'' toshiro thought.

She took the ball and kicked him at the hollow. It hit the mask of the hollow and the mask broke and the hollow disappeared.

Toshiro was shocked. Could she actually see the hollow. It was supposed to be impossible but that girl, what was she 14 or 15, wasn't a shinigami nor a quincy but she took care of a hollow all by herself.

The girl turned around and looked startled. ,, who are you? '' she asked. Surprised Toshiro just answered ,, Hitsugaya Toshiro '' but then wondered if it had been safe to tell her his name. She was a human who could see hollows and shinigami's. There was something not right about this.

,, oooh you're a shinigami , sorry I took care of your hollow for you '' she said scratching the back of her neck. Toshiro just stood there and watched her as she started to blush and look awkward.

,, ehh is there something on me ?'' she asked nervously. Toshiro finally woke up from his thoughts and asked ,, who are you and how can you see me''.

,, My name is Karin and I have been able to see hollows and spirits since I was a baby '' she said smiling and then said ,, nice too meet you too shiro '' and walked to him and shook his hand. ,, I have never seen a shinigami with a white coat, is that some kind of a new trend? '' she asked curiously. Toshiro started to get annoyed by her over familitry When he didn't answer she frowned and just said ,,well then see you shiro'' a started to walk away.

,,no stop'' Toshiro said and grabbed her hand. There was something familiar about her reiatsu. ,, she smiled and said ,, all right, but only if you treat me ice cream '' .

so now they were sitting in the swings on a playground near the ice cream shop and eating ice cream while Toshiro wondered how the hell he got into this situation.

This girl was definetly interesting.

**Yay first chapter done. Just saying that there Karin is 14 and the war with aizen is over ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Long ago I had a really great plot for this story. It just came to me one night when I couldn't sleep. But of course, I just HAD to go ahead and forget everything. So don't judge me if this is terrible. Oh and sorry for the bad English.**

**I don't own bleach **

'' It's melting you know ''

she was talking about the ice cream in his hand.

Toshiro snapped out of his thought's and noticed that the ice had dripped on his haori  
''nooo''

He quickly stood up. If it were to stain he wouldn't be able to clean it until his mission in the human world would be over, and that wouldn't be until next month.

All because of this girl who wanted to get ice cream.

'' relax relax, see it's shaped like a heart, now your white coat wont be as boring as it was''.

Toshiro glared at her. He shouldn't have gotten involved. It always ended like this. Last time he was in the human world he had gotten involved in something he shouldn't have and it ended with his hair getting dyed pink.

'' but then matsumoto was involved'' toshiro thought.

'' so what do you wanna do next'' she asked

''nothing involving salons '' he said under his breath.

''great, because I hate salons'' she said and stuck out her tung.

''she heard that. She must have an amazing hearing'' he thought.

''I know about a place, common'' she said and grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

''this is not a good idea'' toshiro thought to himself.

But it was a good idea. She ran with him for almost five minuets but then stopped in front of a clothes store.

''not clothes'' toshiro thought. His previous exspirience with matsumoto made him hate shopping.

But Karin didn't pull him into the shop. She went behind it. All there was were bushes but Karin went through them and toshiro followed. Suddenly they were a in a little garden with some tree's and flowers. But the view was obliviously the main point. You could see the whole city and they were there just in time to catch the sun set. It was beautiful and toshiro wondered why he hadn't discovered this place before.

'' you like it? I saw you looking at the sunset before the hollow appeared so I thought you would maybe like this better than the other place''

''It's beautiful '' Toshiro muttered

She smiled at those words

Toshiro looked at her pick up some flowers and play with them. He wondered if maybe the words he said before weren't necessarily describing the sunset.


End file.
